Go To Sleep
by briananewcomb12
Summary: What happens when the teens of the cul-de-sac decide to play with a Ouija Board?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a horror story, and it will be very detailed. Rated M for language, sex, and blood/gore. This is a crossover with Jeff the Killer. And if you don't know the backstory behind Jeff the Killer,do your research first. There will be songs going with these chapters, and I suggest listening to them as you read the chapters. PS This is my first fic ever involving Nathames/Nave. I've never written any dialogue for Rave whatsoever, so bare with me. **

**Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndyac1d**

**James "Rave" belongs to kirakurry**

**Bella is my OC**

**EEnE belongs to CN**

**I have no idea where JTK comes from.**

Chapter 1 song: "Waking the Demon" By Bullet for my Valentine

"Go To Sleep" An EEnE/JTK Crossover

_I'm in your mind like a plague, _

_A disease of the brain. _

_I'm in your every thought every day, _

_I cannot be erased._

_I long for the day we meet, _

_When we are in one place._

_I'll shove my knife into your mouth_

_And put a smile on that pretty face._

**Chapter 1**

In the beginning of every summer, the kids of the Peach Creek cul-de-sac would throw a cookout. It was a tradition to hold the cookout at Kevin's fathers house. The kids would play around the yard and in the pool while the adults would retire into the kitchen for drinks. The tradition remained the same until recently, when everyone began to mature. The cookouts were less frequent, and everyone seemed to fade away from each other. But this summer was the last summer before everyone would go off to college, so Kevin decided to have the cookout, and invite everyone. Usually, it would be the same people showing up: Nazz, Rolf, Johnny, Jimmy, and Sarah. But starting Junior year, everything changed. Because Kevin was introduced to the infamous Nathan Goldberg.

Kevin hated Nat at first because of the teal haired teens loud mouth and urge to touch everyone and anyones ass. Without a doubt, he annoyed Kevin. But eventually, the jock grew on Kevin and after a few months, the two were inseparable. And because of Nat's open Pansexuality, Kevin began to question his own sexuality. He had tried for years to get with Nazz because they were perfect for each other, a little too perfect. So Kevin gave that up. But that was when Kevin began to take notice in someone. But not just anyone, it was Eddward, or Double Dee.

Kevin could hardly stand the Ed's, but somehow Double Dee made them bearable. The duo started to hang out more to do homework, play video games, and to let Edd tutor Kevin. But the visits became more frequent, and they got closer. They would spend most of their time after school together, so they eventually decided to try dating, It was hard at first, but once they came out to everyone, nothing could break them apart. And one year and 3 months later, they are happily in love.

X X X

"So Nat!" Kevin called out to his friend as they set up for the cookout.

"Yeah Kev?" Nat grabbed a lot of plates and followed Kevin outside to the table.

"You invited James over today, right? 'Cause I've been wanting to meet him." Kevin smiled at his friend, making Nat smirk.

"Rave, he likes to be called Rave. But yeah, he said he'd be here man."

"I'm curious though…" Kevin began filling the grill with charcoal, careful not to spill any.

"About?" Nat started setting plates and silverware down for everyone, along with cups.

"How does one put up with well…. you?" Nat smacked Kevin in the back, making him drop some charcoal and laugh. "And why does he like to be called Rave?"

"Well you can ask both of those questions when he arrives." Nat looked up as the back fence opened, revealing a very pretty blonde. "Nazz! Darling!" Nat walked halfway to meet Nazz and he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Nat! It's so good to see you before college!" Kevin looked over his shoulder to see his two best friends hugging, He smiled wide, but it soon faded when he saw blue hair behind Nazz.

"Kevin!" He watched Nazz grab the hand of the blue haired teen and run over to him.

"Marie?" Kevin was confused to see his best friend lacing her fingers with a former enemy. A Kanker.

"You know how I said I had a surprise for you?" Kevin nodded and Nazz lifted up her and Marie's hand together. "Surprise!"

Kevin wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. He cold tell Marie has changed, not only in her appearance, but her attitude also. Kevin smiled and pulled them both into an embrace. "Congrats you two. It seems I get to meet everyones boyfriend or girlfriend today." Nazz giggled and Marie tried to push Kevin off of her.

"Yeah, yeah. You love us. Yada yada yada…" Marie trailed off and walked over to the table to help set food out. It took about an hour to get everything cooked, and thats when people began to arrive. The last to show up were the Ed's. Kevin looked up from the table and walked over to Double D.

Ed was carrying a bowl of gravy, of course. Eddy was holding a couple of pies, and Double Dee had a pan of something. Kevin couldn't help the smile growing across his face when he saw his boyfriend.

"Hey, cutie." Kevin greeted Edd with a kiss, making Edd giggle.

"Sheesh, get a room sock head." Eddy walked past Kevin and headed directly toward the food, along with Ed.

"So what's this babe?" Kevin pulled back the foil on the pan and a wonderful aroma of spices filled the air.

"Well hello, Kevin. That would be pre-marinated and grilled mesquite and lemon pepper chicken! I know how much you like chicken and so I thought I'd take the opportunity to-" Edd was cut off by Kevin kissing him once more. "..Cook for you." Edd smiled and followed his boyfriend to the table and he took a seat between Nat and Kevin.

"Hey Double Cutie!" Nat cooed as he pulled Edd into a hug.

"Hello Nathan. How are you today?" Nat smirked and hit Edd's shoulder playfully.

"Nat, man. Call me Nat. I've told you a thousand times to call me-" Nat looked up at the fence opening. A tall girl with orange hair and piercings was opening the gate. Behind her stood a taller, more slender teen with maroon hair. Nat grinned and stood up from his seat.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edd spoke up, getting everyones attention.

"Edd?! Oh my god!" The girl named Bella ran over to Edd and picked him up to spin him around. Kevin nearly dropped his plate of food when he saw his boyfriend hugging someone else like that.

"I totally forgot you lived in Peach Creek!" Bella hugged Edd once more. As she let go, the taller teen appeared at her side.

"Greetings! I'm Eddward." Edd stuck out his hand to shake the others. The taller teen looked Edd up and down and scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Call me Rave." Rave looked the other way and saw teal hair making his way toward him. Nat had a huge grin on his face when he came closer to Rave. "Wipe that look off your face."

"Hey, babe. You actually came."

"No shit, Sherlock. Get me some food, I'm starving." Nat smiled as Rave began to walk past him. Nat grabbed Rave's arm and swung him around. "The fuck!?"

"What? No kiss?" Rave sighed and leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Nat's lips.

"Food, Goldberg." Rave made his way next to Bella and Edd. He was already extremely annoyed by everyone. He only came for the after party, because he was in a dire need to be intoxicated.

Kevin came up beside Nat a few minutes later with lemonade for both of them.

"So that's 'Rave' huh?" Kevin took a sip of lemonade and Nat smirked.

"Yup."

Kevin took another sip of his drink and grinned. "He looks like a dick." Nat spit up some of his drink and laughed. "Well? Am I wrong?"

"He is a dick, Kev. He's like…angry 24/7."

"Then why are you with him?" Nat paused, then took another sip of his lemonade.

"The sex is awesome." Kevin shoved Nat a little, making both of them laugh. Kevin glanced over the party, and his eyes fell on Edd talking to the orange haired girl.

"So who's that girl that came with Rave?" Nat looked over at Bella and smirked.

"Bella, or Mirabella. She was in a play with Rave a few years back. I guess they hit it off because they hate everyone and everything." Kevin nodded and kept his eyes on her.

"How does she know Edd?" Nat shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue." Kevin nodded and made his way over to Edd.

X X X

By around 8, everyone was either full and happy, or they left the cookout. Bella managed to hold a conversation with everyone, including Kevin. She found herself talking with Rolf the most. She enjoyed hearing stories about his Nana and the old country.

Edd managed to stay next to Kevin nearly all day. It felt amazing to be open around all of their friends who accepted them. Edd was finally content.

Kevin watched as Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah, and few others left. Eddy came inside to the kitchen where everyone was at.

"Alright, so we're certain we can take this all to Nazz's?" Eddy spoke to everyone.

"For sure dude! Everyone's welcome at my house!" Everyone clapped and cheered, then helped Kevin clean up as fast as they could move. Then everyone grabbed a case of beer and quickly ran down the street to Nazz's house. Giggles filled the quiet street as the made their way into Nazz's house. Within minutes, the beer was in the fridge with the music blaring and everyone had a drink in their hand. Lee and May came over too, but Nazz didn't mind because she had to play nice. She was dating their sister after all.

Everyone had someone to dance with and they were all having the time of their life. At one point, Kevin stood up on the table and pulled Edd along with him. Kevin was pretty drunk, Edd on the other hand was still sober. Kevin put his beer in the air and yelled over the music. "Here's to one last hoorah!" Everyone put their drinks in the air as the song "Here's To Us" started playing. Edd giggled at the sight of his boyfriend singing with all of his drunk friends. Edd joined in with their singing as Kevin snaked his arm around the smaller boys waist.

_"Here's to us, here's to love,_

_All the times that we fucked up._

_Here's to you, fill the glass,_

_'Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass!_

_If they give ya hell, tell 'em to go fuck themselves!_

_Here's to us, here's to us!"_

Everyone cheered and began dancing as the song ended. Not even a minute into the next song, Nazz turned down the music, only to get a negative reaction from her friends.

"Guys! I have an idea. Let's play a game!" A few people laughed and clapped, but Rave rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"And what game do you plan to play when you're extremely intoxicated? 'Let's see how many stairs I can fall down without breaking my fucking neck!"' Rave spoke harshly and crossed his arms. Nat shook his head and took a gulp of his beer.

"BATTLESHOTS!" Rave sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Should've guess that." He mumbled.

"Oh, lighten up princess. Have a beer!" Nat smirked and tipped his cup up to Rave. Rave shoved Nat out of the way.

"Fuck off, I need vodka." He made his way into the kitchen where he came face to face with an odd make out session.

"Bella? Jesus christ, I am not drunk enough for this shit." Bella had been lip locked with none other than Rolf.

"Oh shit, Rave!" Bella quickly pulled away, causing her to spill her drink all over Rolf. "Shit! I'm so sorry Rolf!"

"Ah, it is quite alright orange beauty. Rolf forgives you." Bella smiled and once more was lip locked with him.

"Fuck this." Rave found his way back over to Nat scowling. Nat looked Rave up and down and grinned.

"What took you so long, hot stuff?" Nat took a sip of beer and kept his eyes locked on Rave.

"Found Bella with her tongue down Rolf's throat." Nat spit up some of his drink and starting coughing, making Raves lips twitch into a slight smile.

"Are you trying to smile at my pain?"

"Shut it, Goldberg."

X X X

Kevin leaned against Edd as they both danced to the upbeat music. He moved toward Edd's face and kissed him sloppily. "How about we take this upstairs?" Edd giggled, showing the gap between his teeth. He nodded slowly, then Kevin took his hand to lead up toward the stairs. Out of no where, Eddy came running down the stairs holding a small, thin box.

"Turn off the music!" Eddy yelled, and a few seconds later the sound died out.

"Get out of the way, dorky." Kevin glared up at Eddy, but Eddy shoved past him.

"Guys I have a better game we can play instead of 'Battleshots."' Eddy shook his head and grinned, turning the box around.

"A Ouija Board? Seriously dork?" Kevin laughed, along with a few others, but Edd seemed a little nervous.

"I'm in!" Lee stated as she took her place next to Eddy. Eddy scanned the room with his eyes, making sure to make eye contact with everyone.

"Alright, I'm in too." Nat spoke up, nudging Rave with his elbow. Rave scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, fine. None of you better fuck with me though." He harshly stated.

"I'm in dudes! I totally forgot I had that thing." Nazz cheered and pulled Marie with her. Marie reluctantly agreed too.

"Oh no! Rolf's NaNa warned me about the dangers of the one called Ouija!" Rolf ranted, along with some ramblings in another language. Everyone stared at him, then Bella spoke up.

"I agree with Rolf, you guys." Bella sat her drink down and began picking up her things. "Don't open a door you won't be able to close." Bella made her way out of the house, with Rolf right behind her mumbling something in another language that resembled some kind of prayer.

"Well? Anyone else wanna pus' out? Ed?" Ed looked over at May, then back at Eddy.

"I guess we'll play Eddy." Eddy smiled and looked over at Edd and Kevin.

"What about you shovel chin? Too scared?" Kevin felt his face flush and his grip on Edd's hand tightened.

"I ain't scared of shit, man!" Kevin smiled and Edd bit his bottom lip. "You in too, babe?" Edd fiddled with his fingers and looked down. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't go through with this. But he nodded and smiled, reassuring his answer.

"Awesome dude! We can go up to my bathroom and do it! There's no windows or vents, so you know there won't be a draft. And I'll light some candles! Let's go!" Everyone slowly followed Nazz up to her bathroom.

When they got in, Eddy set the board in the middle of the floor with the pointer out. They all sat in a circle around it. Nazz grabbed a candle and lit it, then turned off the light. She slowly set the candle next to the board and took her seat with everyone else.

"Okay," Nazz spoke quietly. "Everyone put one finger on the pointer." They all did as they were directed, and Nazz took a deep breath. "Now, I'll ask the questions and the spirit that wishes to talk to us will spell out their answer. No one mess with each other, because it will anger the spirits. You can't take your finger off after I ask the first question. Got it?" Everyone nodded and Nazz began. "Is there anyone here that wishes to communicate with us?"

A few minutes went by and nothing happened. then the pointer began to move slightly. Rave internally freaked out, so he took his finger off of it.

"This is a crock of shit! One of you is moving it! I'm done." Rave went to stand up, but Nat grabbed him.

"You already started playing, can't back out now princess." Nat grinned and Rave slapped his hand away as he sat back down. The moment he set his finger back on the pointer, it began to move toward "yes."

"Knock it off Rave!" Nat yelled, making him jump.

"I'm not doing shit! Why don't you ask douche canoe over there who suggested this dumb shit in the first place?!"

"Oh screw you dick!" Eddy snapped back.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you sweetie?" Rave grinned and Edd began getting annoyed. The two went back and forth at each other, then Edd finally had it.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, causing immediate silence. "Please, Nazz. Continue." He grinned and looked over at Kevin who was smiling wide. Edd giggled and looked back at the board.

"Okay, so there is someone here. What is your name?" A few seconds passed before the pointer began to move to the letters H-E-L-P-M-E.

"Help….me? What the fu…" The pointer began to move faster to the same letters over and over again.

"Wh-why do you need help?!" Nazz called out, closing her eyes. "I swear if this is one of you guys…" The pointer stopped, so Nazz opened her eyes. It began to move to the letters H-E-S-C-O-M-I-N-G.

"Who's coming?" Marie asked. Edd bit on his lip and he felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The pointer moved to D-E-A-D over and over and over again.

"Did someone kill you?" Edd spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. The pointer slowly moved to yes, and you could see the fear in everyones eyes.

"I'm fucking done!" Rave jumped up and a few others followed. Rave tried to open the bathroom door, but it wouldn't budge. "What the fuck? Did you lock us in here?" No one could get the door opened, and Nazz felt the color drain from her face.

"Guys… I don't have a lock on my bathroom door. Kevin can vouch that.." As Kevin was about to speak, the candle went out, and they were all in complete darkness.

"Nazz!" Lee called out. Nazz felt around for her lighter, and just as she was about to re light it, it lit up by itself. Then all of a sudden, the pointer began spinning by itself. Everyone stared in disbelief as the pointer went crazy. After a few seconds, it stopped moving.

"H-hello?" Nazz softly spoke. The pointer moved to spell H-E-L-L-O. Edd felt chills down his back when he saw the pointer move, without anyones fingers on it.

"What is your name?" Nazz asked again. It spelled out J-E-F-F.

"Jeff?" Nat raised his eyebrows, and the pointer moved to yes. Nat shook his head. "I can't believe this right now." Nat took out his phone and began recording the board.

"Are..are we in danger?" Edd spoke, nearly in a whisper. The pointer moved around, by settled back on yes. "What is your last name?"

The pointer picked up speed and force and went back and forth between the letters K-I-L-L.

"I am so done!" Rave jumped up and grabbed the door knob, and the door finally opened. Rave ran out, and everyone was soon to follow. Everyone except Kevin, Nazz, and Edd.

"Guys, we have to wait until he says goodbye." Kevin and Edd nodded and put their fingers on the pointer with Nazz's. "What do you want, Jeff?" The pointer moved T-O-K-I-L-L. "To kill who, Jeff?" The pointer moved to E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E-S-E-E-U-S-O-O-N. Then the pointer finally moved to goodbye.

Nazz felt as if she could finally breathe again. She quickly blew out the candle and turned on the light, and Edd immediately began to scream. Kevin ran back over to Edd and pulled him in his arms. "Th-there was s-someone behind you!" Kevin and Nazz looked around, but no one was there.

"Edd? We're the only ones in here." Edd looked down and let Kevin hold him.

'Not anymore..' He thought to himself.

X

_"Jeff, honey! Wake up! It's time for your first day of high school!" Jeff quickly jumped out of his bed with a smile on his face. He had just moved into a new town, in a new city, and a new state. and was ready for a new start. He ran to the shower and quickly washed his hair, then when he was done he ran a brush through his long black hair. Jeff threw on a white hoodie and his favorite pair of black pants, then headed downstairs. His mother had disappeared out of the kitchen. Jeff knew he wasn't allowed in the kitchen by himself, but he took the chance to be. He slowly walked over to the drawers and opened it. He grabbed a a knife and quickly slid it into his hoodie pocket. Jeff quickly ran out of the kitchen, and his mother appeared. _

_"I'm off to school!" He smiled and waved to his mom._

_"Make good choices!" He closed the door and clutched the knife in his pocket. _

_"Oh, I will mother…." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Song: "Sweet Dreams" by Emily Browning

_I have been awakened, _

_There is no escape._

_From the hands of my deadly knife, _

_You will not be saved. _

_I will always be around you,_

_Even if you cannot see._

_I'm in the darkness, in your bedroom_

_Telling you "Go to Sleep."_

**Chapter 2**

It was around one in the morning and Edd couldn't fall asleep. He'd been lying wide awake for the past 4 hours. Edd hadn't been able to sleep well in over a week. Something didn't sit right with him after playing with the Ouija Board. Edd grabbed his phone off the night stand and scrolled through his contacts until he saw Kevin's name.

_1:13 am [Hello Kevin, are you awake?]_

**_1:15 am [yea, I am now. Why are you up so late?]_**

_1:16 am [I can't fall asleep. I haven't slept hardly at all this entire week.]_

**_1:18 am [awe, want me to come over and keep you company? ;)]_**

_1:19 am [Yes, please. You know where I keep the key outside. I'm in my bedroom.]_

**_1:23 am [omw babe]_**

Edd sighed and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his window and sighed again. He was exhausted, but he still never managed to fall asleep. About a minute went by when Edd heard his front door open. He smiled to himself and waited for his boyfriend to come up the stairs and lay with him. Edd waited for nearly two minutes but Kevin never walked upstairs. "I told him I was up here. I wonder if he's trying to prank me.." Edd scoffed and got out of bed, making sure to grab his phone before he left his room.

Edd walked down stairs and turned on the living room light, expecting Kevin to jump out at him, but it was empty. And it was the same in the kitchen. Edd was about to call Kevin, but he heard footsteps going upstairs. "Kevin?" Edd walked back in the living room and only managed to catch a glimpse of Kevin's black pants. "Kevin! I'm right here!" He walked to the edge of the stairs and saw Kevin's white hoodie disappear into his bedroom. Edd sighed, and started walking up the stairs. His phone started ringing, making him jump, and he stared at the caller ID with questioning eyes.

"Kevin? What on earth are you doing right now?" Edd smirked and leaned against the stairs railing.

"Yeah, sorry babe. My dad caught me trying to sneak out. I'll be there soon I promise, I just gotta wait till he goes back to sleep." Edd froze.

"Wait wait wait wait… Are you telling me that you aren't here? In my house? At this very moment?"

"No..why?" Edd felt his heart drop to his stomach as he looked up at his room. He saw a pair of shoes sticking out of the darkness and something shining in the light. Edd didn't think twice about what to do. He made a mad dash to his front door. He knew the stranger was behind him, but Edd just kept running. He didn't have to run far though because Kevin's house was just a block down from him. As Edd ran, he looked behind him and saw someone running toward him. He felt tears sting his eyes, but he picked up his pace until he reached Kevin's house.

Edd banged on the door and screamed for Kevin. "KEVIN! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! KEVIN!" Edd banged and banged on the door and he felt someone grab him, which made him scream louder.

"EDD! It's me! It's Kevin! What the fuck is going on!? Are you okay?!" Edd collapsed into Kevin's arms and cried. Kevin quickly brought him in his house, ignoring his dad's questions. Kevin brought Edd up to his room and turned on the light. Edd walked over to Kevin's bed and began shaking. Kevin disappeared for a minute but came back with some Ibuprofen and water. Edd took the medicine and slowly drank the water until he was calm.

"Now, tell me what happened?" Edd took a deep breath and looked at Kevin.

"There was someone in my house." Kevin's eyes widened and he stared at Edd.

"What? What do you mean?" Edd wiped a few stray tears from his face and took another sip of water.

"Someone came into my house through the front door, s-so I assumed it was you. But y-you never came upstairs s-so i went downstairs, but you weren't there. Then I thought I saw you walk upstairs, but that's when you called me, and I saw the man holding a…a knife it seemed, so I just ran! And he was behind me and then I thought he grabbed me but it was you and-" Edd began crying and Kevin pulled him close. "What if i didn't think that quickly? I could've been de…" Kevin shushed him and kissed him gently.

"Don't you dare say that. You thought quickly and rationally. And you'll be okay. We'll get some sleep and I'll take you to the police tomorrow so you can file a report okay? And maybe get the locks changed on your house babe. But don't worry okay?" Kevin cupped his face in his hands. "You'll be okay. I promise. I'm here now." He kissed him again, and Edd nodded, laying back against Kevin's chest. Within a few minutes, Kevin's eyes were closed, but Edd's were wide open.

X X X

"May! Pipe it down! My show's on!" Lee smacked the top of the old TV, making the picture and sound start to come on clearer.

"Shut it Lee! I'm trying to talk on the phone!" May rolled her eyes and twirled the cord in her fingers, smiling. "Sorry Ed. Now where were we? Oh yeah! The zombie attack on the town. Tell me more Ed!" Marie sighed as she heard her two sisters fighting. She put in her headphones and shut them out.

All of a sudden, the Kanker's power went out. "Dammit May! I told you not to use the microwave while you're on the phone!"

"I didn't Lee! Swear!" May yelled back at Lee. Lee growled and searched around for a flashlight. When she finally retrieved one, she headed toward the back of the one level house to the fuse box. As she approached it, she felt very nervous. The fuse box was complete destroyed. Wires were hanging out of it and most of the plastic was broken off.

"What the hell.." Lee shone the light to the fuse box and moved closer to investigate it. She abruptly stopped when she heard shuffling behind her. Lee froze in her tracks and reluctantly turned around slowly. Her flashlight revealed a hooded figure in white. "Who the hell are-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Lee felt a burning pain in her lower stomach. She looked down and saw a knife in her, and the hooded figure drug the knife slowly across the length of her stomach. Blood pooled out of her and her knees grew weak. As she fell to the ground in her final moments of life, Lee witnessed her intestines being ripped out of her body and slung around the room.

May had heard an odd noise as Lee ventured into the back of the house, but she chose to ignore it. She sighed and hung up the now disconnected phone. A low grunt was heard from down the hall and May felt her nerves kick in.

"L-Lee?" She softly called out. When there was silence, she knew she had to walk back there. May stood up and started to make her way toward the back of the house, but she slipped on the floor. "Ow…" She put her hand to her head and gently rubbed it. She fished around her pockets for a lighter and was relieved to find one. When she flicked the lighter on, she was taken back to find blood on her hand. "Did I really hit my head that hard? Wow, clutz." She smirked and stood up, but as the lighter went out, something caught her eye. May relit the lighter and saw a trail of blood down the hallway. She swallowed a lump in her throat and followed the trail.

As she approached the back room, she nearly puked. Her sister was lying on her side with her entrails strewn about the entire room. There was blood all over the floor and across the walls. "Oh my god…" May put her shaky hand over her mouth and slowly backed out of the room into the hallway. As she backed into the hallway, she felt something behind her. Before she had any time to think, someone grabbed her by the wrist and swung her around. May was face to face with a familiar face, but she couldn't quite put a name to it.

"Wh-what do you want?!" She yelled. The stranger held up a knife, making her widen her eyes. "MARIE! IF YOU'RE HERE! RUN!" The knife went straight into her throat. For a few seconds, May coughed up blood through her mouth, but most of the blood poured from her throat. Within seconds, May was on the floor face down.

Marie was int he middle of painting a picture for Nazz as the power went out. She cursed as she knocked over water onto her painting, and she knew she messed it up. "Dammit!" She mumbled. Marie took one headphone out and listened to her sisters argue. She was about to walk to the fuse box when she already heard Lee going back. Marie started to put her headphones in her ear, when she heard Lee say "Who the hell are you?" Marie took off her headphones and walked over to her door, opening it a little. What she saw in front of her would haunt her for the rest of her life. She gasped, but quickly covered her mouth.

Marie couldn't believe her sister was lying dead a few feet away from her. She watched the murderer rip Lee open and pull anything and everything out of her. Tears streamed down Marie's face as the murderer wiped Lee's blood all over the walls. Soon, the murdered left the room and shrank back into the darkness. Marie sighed in relief, but she heard footsteps. "No…May..no!" She softly whispered.

"L-Lee?" She heard May call out. Marie stepped back and slapped herself in the head in frustration at the idiocy of her sister. She saw how May reacted to Lee, and it only made her cry more. "MARIE IF YOU'RE HERE, RUN!" Marie took no chance as she slowly closed the door and frantically searched her room for a knife and her hoodie. She quickly opened the window of her bedroom and began crawling out of her window. Before she could get her leg out of her window, she was abruptly pulled back inside. The murderer threw Marie on the ground and took out his knife. Little did the murderer know, Marie had spunk. She fought back; Marie kicked and punched, eventually knocking the murderer off balance. The attacker jumped back on Marie, but she pulled out her pocket knife, slicing the attackers hand in the process. This gave her enough time to jump up and run out of her bedroom. She made her way out of her house and into the woods. Not once did she look back; she kept running into the town until she reached the police station.

When she finally reached the police station, she ran inside and all eyes were on her immediately. Here was a blue haired teen with blood, mud, and paint all over her. "Somebody help me please!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. A few officers ran over with their hands on their guns.

"Drop the weapon ma'am!" One officer yelled, and Marie chucked the knife across the floor, then completely fell on the ground in tears.

"My sisters! They're d-dead!" She screamed into the cold linoleum floor. Another officer ran to Marie's aide and kneeled beside her.

"What's your name ma'am?"

"Marie! M-Marie Kanker!" The officer nodded and motioned for other officers to come over.

"Okay, Marie. I'm officer Bradley. I'm gonna take you to an interrogation room, and when you are ready you can tell us what happened." Marie nodded and Officer Bradley helped her to her feet.

X X X

Kevin woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. As he stretched his arms out, he felt Edd sleeping next to him. Kevin glanced at his phone and the time read 11:04. 'He never sleeps this late. He must've been really tired.' Kevin grinned as he leaned over to Edd to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Edd slowly stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Kevin cooed as he pulled Edd against him. Edd groaned and smirked as he curled up against Kevin's chest.

"Mm..morning." Kevin ran his hand down Edd's back, making Edd shiver. Kevin kissed the smaller teen once more and smiled.

"Sleep well?" Kevin rubbed the back of Edd's neck, which made Edd bite his lip.

"Mm..yes, for once this entire week. Thank you Kevin." Kevin smirked and sat up.

"You still want to file a report today babe?" Edd paused for a moment, then sighed.

"I suppose I should. Will you accompany me?"

"Of course I will babe. You don't have to ask." They both smiled and Kevin pulled Edd to his feet. "Let's go get some breakfast. My treat."

"That sounds wonderful Kevin." They left Kevin's room hand in hand downstairs.

X X X

The entire car ride there, Edd was very nervous. Kevin decided to take Edd's car instead of his motorcycle, due to how on edge Edd already was. When they arrived and parked, Edd took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

"Ready?" Edd nodded and Kevin took his hand as they made their way into the police station. They walked up to the call box and pushed the button. Kevin spoke for Edd saying, "We need to uh..file a report." A few seconds went by before an officer came to the box, motioning them to move to their left. Soon, they were accompanied by another officer and he led the two to a closed off room. The room was small, and there was a giant mirror to Edd's left side. He felt as if his own reflection was making him nervous, so he looked away from the mirror.

"I'm officer Bradley, and I heard you need to make a report?" Kevin glanced at Edd and out of nervousness, Edd looked down. He was silent for a few seconds but Edd took a deep breath.

"Yes. Someone broke into my house last night. And..I felt threatened." The officer cocked an eyebrow and leaned back against his chair.

"Go on." Kevin crossed his arms, almost mimicking the officer.

"Shouldn't you have like, a paper or something?" The officer shook his head and kept his eyes on Edd.

"Well, I was waiting for um, Kevin to come over. And I told him-"

"Who's Kevin?" The officer asked. Kevin gave a half wave and smirked. The officer nodded and Edd continued.

"And I told Kevin to just come inside, because I was inside of my bedroom. He knew where I kept the key to the front door. A few minutes later, I heard my door open but Kevin never came upstairs. So I originally thought he was planning a..prank of some sort. But then I heard him walk upstairs and he disappeared. But…" Edd sighed and looked as his hands, hardly ever making eye contact with Bradley. "That's when Kevin called me and said he'd be over soon. Of course, I panicked. I looked upstairs and saw the…I'm guessing it was a man because of his stature, but he had a knife in his hand. So I immediately took off and ran."

The officer nodded and stood up slowly, not breaking eye contact with Edd. "Were you able to see his face?" Edd shook his head quickly.

"No, only the clothes he was wearing. A rather large white hoodie and black slacks." Officer Bradley bit the inside of his lip and walked toward the door. He left for a few minutes, leaving Kevin and Edd in confusion. When he reappeared, he motioned for the two to follow him out of the room. They followed Bradley to another interrogation room. But in this room, you could see right inside the room. 'Apparently the mirror is transparent from the other side..' Edd thought to himself. His eyes finally settled on the person sitting in the room. It was Marie.

She was covered in dirt and dried blood, and Edd could see her shaking from here. "Oh my god, is that Marie?" Kevin broke Edd's concentration. Edd slowly nodded and watched as officer Bradley disappeared into the room, along with a woman dressed in black slacks and a bomber jacket.

"Marie, is it?" The woman asked. Marie nodded and took a sip of the water the woman gave her. "I'm Detective Campbell. Will you please tell me what happened?" Marie sighed and hit her head in frustration.

"I've told you all a thousand times! Why do I have to say it again?!" Edd, from the other side of the wall was feeling very nervous, and even Kevin felt knots in his stomach.

"Please, Marie." Campbell spoke calmly, even with Marie's anger building up. Marie soon calmed down and took another sip of water.

"Some guy came into my house, destroyed my fuse box, and murdered my sisters in front of me. I only got away because I fought back." She took another sip and looked at her hands. Campbell looked at Bradley and he nodded.

"Will you tell me what he looked like?" Marie smirked and shook her head.

"I couldn't see his damn face! He was wearing a damn hoodie over his face!" She began to raise her voice, but Campbell calmed her down once more.

"What was he wearing?" Marie took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"A white hoodie. And black pants. And some kind of converses." Edd felt his heart drop to his stomach when he heard those words come out of Marie's mouth.

"Oh shit…" Kevin put his hand over his mouth and tears formed in Edd's eyes. Edd, without thinking, ran into the interrogation room. All eyes immediately fell on him.

"D-Dee?" Marie stood up and Edd ran over to her.

"Marie, I am so terribly sorry!" Marie fell limp in Edd's embrace and she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She never cried in front of anyone under any circumstances, but this time was different for her. Kevin, as much as he hated the Kankers, felt remorse for the loss of Marie's sisters. No one should have to go through that.

Kevin walked in a few seconds after Edd and pulled them both into an embrace. Marie looked over at Campbell and sniffled.

"Can I please leave now?" Campbell nodded.

"We'll be in touch, alright?" Marie nodded back and began to walk outside with Kevin and Edd.

As they made their way to Edd's car, Marie started to cry again. Edd was immediately at her side.

"Marie, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, making Edd glare at him. Kevin immediately felt like an idiot for asking that.

"D-Dee.. I-I d-d-don't have anywhere to g-go! Everyone is gone! I have no one!" She screamed into Edd's chest. Edd looked over at Kevin with worrying eyes. Kevin slowly shook his head to say 'No,' making Edd glare at him more.

"Marie, you are more than welcome to stay with me." Marie looked up at him, her eyes beaming.

"Really?" Her lips curved into a slight smile.

"Of cou-"

"Hell no!" Kevin broke Edd off. The both looked over at him.

"Excuse me?" Edd crossed his arms and popped his hip, letting his sass come out.

"You both have a target on your back. And that guy obviously knows how to get into your house Edd. You're both coming with me. Edd, when I drop you off, go home and get your things. Tell your parents what happened and what you're doing. If something else happens, we're leaving town. No if's, and's, and but's about it. Got it?" Marie and Edd just stared at Kevin with their mouth open slightly.

Edd broke into a smile and jumped in his boyfriends arms, kissing him passionately. "I love when you're protective."

Kevin grinned and set Edd down.

"I know, babe."


End file.
